


A Little Inexperienced.

by Misanthropic7Mordimort (orphan_account)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Misanthropic7Mordimort
Summary: "In truth, I'm..." He paused, then trying to find the words."A noob when it comes to intimate relationships?" MC proposed.Satan did a double take over her bluntness, only to then realize that was one of Levi's terms."I was going to say a neophyte. But sure, a noob."Just a small early rising interlude between Satan and MC.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 64





	A Little Inexperienced.

Even in her sleep, she felt his warmth and touch gradually leave her. It was such an unpleasant feeling, having that foreign warmth slip away. She wanted it back, close to her chest again, just a little bit longer. She couldn't properly pinpoint why or how she was feeling this, but the more the desire to feel warm again grew, the more the gears in her head began to turn once more, and find the supplier of this foreign heat source.

With that, she finally opened her eyes. And what greeted her first was the ever so familiar blonde hair, however disheveled it may be in that moment, it was most recognizable, and well..the only thing she could see, aside from his bare chest and arms everything else was covered. Even his face, the image she wanted to see first thing in the morning was barricaded by a single book, completely masking his face. It was somewhat upsetting, but completely in character for him to be reading now. He probably already knew she was awake, but she still wanted to make her presence known. _Maybe that way, he'll look at me, at least just for a moment._

Simply moving her arms proved to be a task in itself, forget trying to sit up, _Why am I so sore? Did I sleep on something? Am I on the wrong side of the bed?_ MC audibly groaned, and felt every muscle and bone in her body squeak and twist, like an old machine trying to start up. The blanket covering her didn't help, as it just impeded her sluggish movements. 

"G-good morning MC." It was three small little words, and if she didn't know any better, she'd have thought the book had greeted her. She put herself back into the blanket, relaxing just a bit. It was nice, to hear his gentle voice first thing in the morning, despite her initial discomfort, she smiled, "Good morning Satan". It seemed to wake the rest of her body up, as MC slowly sat herself up on the bed. Trying her hardest to smoothly cover up her chest as she realized she was stark naked. _How embarrassing. How could I immediately fall asleep before finding some clothes?_ MC held the blanket up to her chest and finally turned her head to Satan.

His face was still in his book. The only difference now was that he had leaned in just a bit closer."Did you sleep well? You still look tired. You can rest a little longer if you wish." That edge of concern in his voice, how soft his tone was with her, like he was whispering right next to her ear, even though they were completely alone in his room it was, in its entirety a sweet and compassionate gesture. She couldn't stop herself from stuttering, just a bit "Um, I- I'm fine. You're bed is very comfortable. Thank you Satan." Satan had replied with a satisfied hum, and leaned back. She wasn't fond of loud noises in the morning, so this was definitely an ideal way to wake up.

Well almost ideal. Despite how touching it was, she was still bothered that he wouldn't at least give her a small glance. She resolved to test something out. 

"Hey Satan, can I see what you're reading?" MC started innocently enough. Beginning to lean closer to him. Satan started to slowly back away from her, but MC predicted this and was about to reach her arm out to grab the book from his face, when as she was trying to push herself further onto him, her legs stopped working, and she fell onto Satan's lap with a soft **_thump._**

"Ahh...That's not what I-" _great job, idiot._ MC tried moving herself up when she looked up, only to see Satan's blushing face perfectly align with hers.

His face; the one thing she desperately wanted to see the most this morning.

His green eyes, sharing a small hue of blue, that looked so aged with wisdom, yet so new with curiosity. 

His nose and eyebrows, and the way they would quirk up at any annoyance in his day.

His mouth, and the way he spoke, that could elicit foreign feelings she thought she forgot about, how a simple morning greeting could get her so flustered or how his lips had brushed against her neck when- _wait._

"I'm sorry. I...I went too far last night, didn't I?" he whispered as he hoisted her up, holding her closer to his chest. MC's recollection had been sluggish before, but with every movement he made, the way he was acting, and well, the numb feeling in her legs, it didn't take her very long to remember. _No wonder he sounded worried before..._

"Um, I'm fine Satan. Really, I am. I do have a request though." She relaxed in his arms, turning her head to face him. "Would you mind taking me to the bathroom?" He simply gazed at her for a while, almost in a daze, but then silently nodded, and effortlessly picked her up from his bed. It was a new feeling, being carried in his arms, she didn't dislike it. He didn't drop her, or ask her to stand up even once as he started running a bath. Once finished, he gently rested her in the tub. He stopped the water from running and sat beside it, staring directly at her. It was then MC felt horribly self-conscious. His gaze was gentle, but it was the **only thing** she could focus on. She tried putting her hand out to cover his eyes, but instead he lowered her hand down to his lips and gave it a small peck. "You don't want me to look at you now? What about before, hmm?"

MC pouted. "Don't talk to me about mood changes when were so reserved a while ago! You hardly wanted to look me in the eye.."

If Satan was surprised by that comment, he didn't show it, as the best indicator was his downcast eyes. He was still hold MC's hand, gently massaging her palm with his thumb, as if he was deep in thought. It took a while for him to answer but he finally replied, "I was just surprised." MC slightly shifted a little, causing small ripples in the warm water. She waited for him to continue. "I was surprised that you stayed with me. Surprised that you let me carry you all the way into my bathroom. Surprised that you wanted to stay close to me. And just surprised that you're in front of me; listening to me, talking to me. I...I've never been this... _intimate_ with a single soul before." Satan let go of her hand then, and walked over to the sink to grab a washcloth and soap. It only occurred to MC then, that he was only wearing pants. Despite herself, her faced turned red, and she sank down into the water, trying to make sure that Satan didn't see her. _Stop it horny brain. He's trying to let out sensitive information, and all you can focus on is his lack of clothes? We literally fucked last night, and you still want more?_

"I wanted to react properly, so I didn't make a fool of myself in front of you" He turned back and crouched beside her again"But I just wasn't prepared for how you would react to me. It's simply a...rather large amount of experience to take in at once, like reading Chronicles without rest, without time to process everything. So MC, forgive me. My reaction time is just rather...slow, in the morning. Just holding you in my arms is enough to confuse me." He turned to her, and silently questioned if it was okay to touch her. She gave a small thumbs-up and he proceeded to gently wash her back, slowly gliding over any bite marks, tending to them later. "In truth, I'm..." He paused, then trying to find the words.

"A noob when it comes to intimate relationships?" MC proposed.

Satan did a double take over her bluntness, only to then realize that was one of Levi's terms."I was going to say a neophyte. But sure, a noob." Satan chuckled at the phrase, continuing to wash her down. MC had been trying to sit as still as possible letting him wash her, but hearing him chuckle like that, just made her a bit more jittery even in the warm water.

"I'm a newbie when it comes to this too. But I think that's good." She hissed a little over Satan wiping her neck. 

"Sorry. I'll be gentler next time. And how do you suppose it's good that we have so little experience?" Satan asked.

"You said 'next time'. You- well I agree with this too, but we can keep, improving? Or maybe...um- it's like...we're both reading the same novel series with a bunch of characters that are somehow interconnected to one central plot. "

"And the author wrote different books with characters going through the same trials, that have the same outcome. And we're both reading essentially the same thing, but with different characters, and that's what bind us together, because it's the characters that make the story. They are the ones who are expanding the world and we, the readers are getting the same knowledge in different ways." 

"You always were better at articulating your words." MC sighed, content that they had some sort of understanding. 

"That's because I have time to understand the meaning of words. Luckily for us, time is something we both have." Satan had finished already and handed her a towel to wipe her eyes. MC blindly waved her hand around until she tugged on Satan's wrist, bringing him closer to her.

"Feeling better I assume? Can you stand?" Satan asked. 

"Yep. Definitely feeling better! But...I still- ACK!" She was about to slip, when Satan caught her balance. He smirked.

"Well, that answers the latter."

_I've never lost this much feeling in my legs before._ "This is your fault you know."

"Mhm. And I promise to take responsibility for it."

"How so?"

"By carrying you everywhere we go of course." And with that, he effortlessly sweeped her out of the tub. 

"You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." _Quite literally._ "Did that come with experience?"

"Haha, very funny. But no, it didn't. I just wanted to make a lasting impression."

"You really don't have to go through all that effort."

"Why's that?"

"Because you already have."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who still can't write endings?   
> ME. 
> 
> Comments and criticism are very welcome.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
